


Midnight Walks, Midnight Talks

by JustClem



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustClem/pseuds/JustClem
Summary: "The pain still won't go away. Even now..." There was no tear. There was no blood. She should've been relieved, but instead, it made her more queasy. "Even now I still feel it...""Does it hurt?"Weiss' shoulders slumped. She dearly wished she could deny it, but that would be lying. "Yes."~Recently, it's been hard for Ruby to sleep. She'd just lie and hope the sun'll come up. So, of course, when she hears someone walking outside, she follows that person, knowing he or she must have a lot on their mind to still be awake at this time, ready to listen to them talk about it if they want to. Little did she know, they weren't the only one who needs to talk to someone.





	Midnight Walks, Midnight Talks

Ruby used to have good dreams.

She used to dream very oddly, but entertainingly.

Like the one time she'd dreamed of being a pirate and was about to steal the greatest, rarest treasures of all; cookies.

Or when she dreamed of a world where Grimms, Dust, and Aura were nothing more than fiction.

Or when she was a knightess in shining armor and had fought the mighty Dragon Yang alongside her trusted friend, Blake the Cat, to rescue the princess Weiss Schnee from the tower.

The last part seemed to be the oddest of them all. Though it was also the most entertaining.

Ruby missed having dreams. Even the boring ones. She'd take any dream about listening to Professor Port's lectures than no dream at all.

Ruby didn't like going to sleep only to be met with darkness and silence.

So, over time, it was hard for her to even get some sleep.

Ruby knew it was unhealthy, but... when her mind refused to shut down and her body was convinced that there was some kind of danger somewhere, rest didn't come easily to her, no matter how badly she yearned for it.

Tired silver eyes gazed unseeingly to the ceiling.

Ruby didn't bother checking the time. Based on how quiet it was, she assumed it was around midnight.

For what felt like eternity and more, she continued to stare. She wasn't thinking of anything. She wasn't imagining anything. She was tired to do any of those mentally.

But her body refused to relax. Her fingers twitched at the absence of Crescent Rose. They needed it with her at all times. They needed to be holding it in case something happened. Her muscles were tense, and they only tensed more when she heard even the faintest of sounds; whether they were the rustling leaves, the windy breeze, or even the soft snores of those who slept in the other room.

Ruby's heart hammered when she heard the creaking of the wood-tiled floor, and she only barely managed to not give in to the instincts that told her to grab her weapon and wake up everyone because something was about to happen and she knew it.

I'm fine, she repeatedly told herself, until she was at least calm enough to understand that there was no Grimm, nor bad people that planned to take her away.

But the creaking was still there. Ruby also heard the light thudding footsteps of someone.

She frowned. Who could be up this late? Apart from her, that was. And what were they doing wandering around?

Ruby considered her options.

The first option was for her to let the matter go and try - and fail - to go back to sleep.

The second option was to let her curiosity get the better of her and try to sneak up on whoever was walking around in the middle of the night and try to... do... something.

Oh, and there was also the third, last, and least plausible option; for her to try to get a good night sleep and actually succeed in it!

... Meh. She was the second child. Even though she was technically also the last, she was still the second child, so she was picking the second option, darn it!

* * *

Stars were underrated, in Weiss' opinion.

When people look up at the sky, all they awed at was the pale, shattered moon. And, honestly, she thought it was beautiful too.

It shone fiercely despite it being broken.

It glowed brightly despite it being the darkest of nights.

But that was all everyone seemed to always focused on.

They never seem to realize the small, hidden twinkles of the stars.

The hundreds of stars that were curtained by the night.

Those whose light was hidden in the darkness.

Those whose light may not be as bright nor fierce as the moon, but was still special in its own right.

Since she was a child, Weiss had been fascinated by the stars. There were just so many of them. And each of them was never alike with the other if one were to look closely.

She'd spend hours and hours counting the stars, and even after so long, she hadn't counted them all.

As a child, Weiss would stay up past her bedtime to look at the stars because she was fascinated by it.

Now... however...

Now, Weiss only pretended to so she could be embraced by some semblance of comfort. Some sort of light that guided her towards the right path. Something that would tell her that, hey, everything will be okay.

Something that would protect her from the truth.

... It still hurt. Her stomach. From where Cinder Fall had thrown that spear. From where she'd- she'd almost-

Deep breaths, she told herself.

Despite the night being chilly, Weiss felt as if the outdoors were stifling, cramping her. She didn't feel so good- then again, when was the last time she'd felt something other than the bleak emptiness? Her hands were shaking. Her face, sweating.

It was too hot. There was something on her- it slashed right through her, she didn't even see it coming- oh Oum, it hurt- someone, make it stop, please. Please. Please. Make it stop. Make it-

Deep. Breaths.

She was fine. She was healed. She was with her team again. She was with Ruby again. Everything would be okay. She would be okay.

"Weiss."

She flinched, not only at her name being called but at who had called her.

She didn't dare turn around. She feared that, if she did, Weiss would break. In front of her partner, Ruby Rose. In front of the girl she'd felt something towards- something that was more than admiration, respect, trust, fondness.

Something that was all of that and more.

xxx

"Go back to sleep, Ruby."

Weiss' biting words would've worked effectively if not for her voice trembling.

Ruby frowned. Apart of her - the part of her that was still the innocent student that wanted to be 'normal knees' - wanted to ask what the girl was doing sitting on the front porch alone in the middle of the night, but the other part of her - the part that had seen too many tragedies - knew it was insensitive of her to ask such a question, not to mention a little hypocritical.

"You're not fine, though, Weiss." Ruby wasn't asking. She knew Weiss was nowhere near fine, even if the girl blatantly tried to pretend so.

Ever since their battle was over, Ruby knew Weiss hadn't truly recovered. Heck, even before all of that, even from Ruby first encountered Weiss all those months ago, she knew there was more to the heiress than she tried to play off. That something was dark, chilling, numbing- it made Ruby sad just thinking about it. Ruby saw that 'something' had grown when she was finally being reunited with Weiss again two days ago.

But after what had happened...

What almost happened...

That something loomed over Weiss, haunting her, covering her like a twisted blanket of comfort.

Ruby wanted nothing more than to chase that 'something' away.

* * *

Weiss tried her best to compose herself as Ruby's footsteps grew louder.

She didn't want Ruby to see her like this - shaken up, sleep-deprived, not to mention broken. She wasn't sure if she was currently stable enough to pretend as though she was fine. As though nothing was bothering her.

To her shock, Ruby didn't try to look at her, or to touch her, or to do anything other than sit down next to her and gaze upwards at the sky.

Weiss looked at the young girl, waiting to see if the brunette would try to say something, only to have... nothing. Nothing but silence.

Nothing but her partner- her friend- sitting by her side, respecting that she didn't want to talk, but not wanting her to feel lonely.

Weiss felt a hint of a melancholy smile growing on her lips.

This is such a Ruby thing to do, her mind couldn't help but say.

* * *

Over the months in which she had been traveling, and the many small missions she and Team JN_R had taken in-between, Ruby had learned quite a lot about herself and the world around her.

One of those things was the virtue of patience.

She knew something was bothering Weiss. And she also knew her partner would most likely not want to talk about it.

But Ruby knew first-hand how much it pained someone to keep all of their fears and stress and struggles bottled up. And she also trusted that Weiss knew this as well.

So, she waited.

While she did that, Ruby also star-gazed.

"I died."

The words impacted the world- at least the world in Ruby's eyes.

The tiny shy stars disappeared. The moon didn't shine, nor did it glowed a comforting white light. Instead, all that consumed the sky was the nothingness of pitch black.

Instead of comfortable silence, the world was too quiet. Ruby could hear her heart thundering wildly against her chest. She could hear her breaths, it was raspy and it was too quick and too painful to hear.

Instead of a beautiful, if not, complicated girl, Ruby saw...

She saw Summer Rose.

"No. Weiss." She was crying, or maybe she was about to. Ruby was too scared to know.

When Weiss' eyes found hers, Ruby's breath hitched at what she saw. Or rather, what she didn't see.

She didn't see happiness.

She didn't see gladness.

She didn't even see fear, or terror, or shock, or worry.

Instead, what Ruby saw was something much worse.

Understanding. A deep understanding that no human being should ever bear.

When Weiss smiled at her, Ruby couldn't help but wonder how it was possible for a smile to be so heartbreaking.

"Let us take a walk."

* * *

Weiss knew she was not in the best state of mind right now. She was barely able to keep herself together right at this moment, much less try to help others with their struggles.

But Ruby wasn't just any 'other' people. Not at all.

And, after what the girl had done for her all this time, putting aside her own demons to help the brunette battle her own was the least she could do.

Weiss knew Ruby loved to walk. The energized leader loved moving in general- and seemed to really dislike being still, even if for but a few moments.

Being able to move calmed Ruby down somewhat. So, why not take her for a walk? There wasn't much anyone could do in the middle of the night, after all.

For a while, all she could do was to enjoy the scenery of the empty Mistral school. It... wasn't such a sight to behold.

Ruby was following behind her. Good. Weiss didn't want her to see her face. She had been crying, after all.

"Weiss." The girl in mention hummed in response. "I know you're not fine." There was a short pause, and when Ruby spoke, she did so with a bit more resolve. "And, I know you don't exactly like me that much, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you, in case you wanna, uh, talk."

The heiress frowned, and instead focused on one particularly odd statement that had come from her partner. "What makes you think I don't like you?" she questioned.

"Well, umm... you sort of yell at me a lot, and I'm kind of a klutz in lots of things you're really good at, like homework and tidying yourself and stuff..." The young girl's words trailed off. Weiss could feel her unconfidence even from a distance.

Blue eyes closed. The Weiss that had first attended Beacon would try to brush her off, maybe even berate her for, well... no valid reason.

But... after the death of her comrades... the death of her kind friend... Weiss learned just how valuable seemingly small things could be, such as words you spoke and the impacts it had on others.

Weiss... should be honest.

Not only did Ruby deserve her honesty, but the girl needed it in order for them to grow closer together.

"I yelled at you because I was worried for you. Worried that others would think you're incapable of leading the team. I was never actually mad. Not really." She paused. "Except for when we first met."

Weiss felt something warming in her chest when Ruby giggled in her signature dolty way. "To be fair, it was your fault."

She raised an eyebrow, even knowing Ruby wouldn't be able to see her action. "From what I remember, you were the one who bumped into me."

"Hey, I was lost. Plus, why were you carrying around all those suitcases anyway?" Weiss could feel her crossing her arms and pouting in that adorable way. "It's not like you were on a business trip."

Weiss rolled her eyes while shaking her head. Despite Ruby's ridiculousness, she couldn't help but smile.

The air of playfulness and banters slowly died away. In its place was one of a solemn one, a dark one. A necessary one.

Weiss knew it must be her who first spoke.

"The pain still won't go away. Even now..." she looked down on her nightgown. There was no tear. There was no blood. She should've been relieved, but instead, it made her more queasy. The lack of red felt wrong and the fact that Weiss would even feel such a thing horrified her. "Even now I still feel it..."

"Does it hurt?"

Weiss' shoulders slumped. She dearly wished she could deny it, but that would be lying. "Yes."

Weiss frowned when there was a lack of footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned around... only to gasp at the sight of a crying Ruby Rose.

She opened her mouth, but Ruby spoke first.

"Why?"

Her voice was feeble. Small. Weak. It was a contrast to what Weiss had heard hours ago, in front of the rest of her friends. Weiss grimly realized that, just like her, Ruby had been pretending. It seemed the girl couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you have to be in so much pain? It's unfair. You did nothing wrong, Weiss. So why are you always being tortured? Why are you always hurt?! When will you stop hurting?!"

... If only Weiss could give a proper answer. Instead, she'd just have to settle in with "I ask that myself."

It was an attempt at a joke, granted, it was a weak joke, but Ruby was never one to want to pass the opportunity to lighten the mood, so it was a big surprise to Weiss when her remark seemingly only caused distress for the young girl further.

"No, no, no. You shouldn't be this way, Weiss. No one should. You don't deserve this, Weiss. I can't see you like this. I can't handle it. You're just- you're just so wonderful and amazing and kind, and- and I don't want you to get hurt, Weiss, I-"

And suddenly Weiss was hugging her.

* * *

Ruby felt herself going limp, the rest of her already-drained energy leaving her body at the soothing contact.

Weiss' hand snaked around her wrist, both to steady her and to pull her closer. The other was rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Her chin rested atop of Ruby's head. It tickled her dark hair.

Her hands reached out to Weiss' nightgown, gripping it with what little strength she had, fearing that her partner would vanish before her very eyes if she didn't do it. It was irrational. She couldn't help herself.

"You're alright." She shuddered. Weiss had sounded so certain, so sure. Ruby might start believing that. The brunette instinctively buried her head in her collarbones, wishing the world and all of its problems would disappear.

"I love you, Weiss..." Her voice was a raspy, weak mumble. But she was being honest, and that had to count for something... right?

This was far from how she'd imagine confessing her love to her partner. But, then again, this was far from what she'd imagined of doing at the age of sixteen.

"I love you, Ruby."

Despite the tears flowing freely, Ruby smiled. She gripped her partner's fabric tighter, pulling the girl closer to her, nuzzling her partner even more.

She knew Weiss was being honest.

Those four words brought her more comfort than any blankets or lullabies.

Ruby knew this wouldn't last. The silence. Being alone together. Being able to just be herself. Being able to see Weiss being herself.

None of this would last. Which was why she was going to relish every second of it. She breathed out deeply and a little shakily before shyly admitting, "I can't sleep."

"Me neither." There was a short pause before Weiss offered, "Want to... walk and talk?"

Ruby smiled again, feeling her tears starting to slowly slow down.

"I'd like that." After all, she never had any good dreams anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember spending all night writing this when I couldn't sleep. I actually finished it at 3, maybe 4 in the morning. Thankfully, it hadn't been a weekday, otherwise I wouldn't be able to handle school in my sleep-deprived state, not in middle school, at least.
> 
> This story is really different from the other ones. There's this sense of purity and rawness to it that not all of my stories have. I didn't second guess myself when I write, not like usual. I just wrote what feels natural. It felt like the characters were writing themselves and I was just a bridge between their world and the internet.
> 
> ... Too far?
> 
> Basically, this feels more like a poem than an actual story. It's filled with so much passion and emotion and I felt more than I thought when I wrote this story. 
> 
> This story was a breath a fresh air, for me.
> 
> I had a blast writing this story. I hope you have a blast reading it too. Have a nice day, Stranger!


End file.
